


Returned

by goldarrow



Series: Slave!verse [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldarrow/pseuds/goldarrow
Summary: Stephen worries about the men who helped him in the mine





	Returned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures, not me. I mean no harm, I make no profit except satisfaction. I promise I will dust them off and return them in pristine condition.
> 
> A/N: This is set in my AU Slave!Verse, where Lester owns a high-class whorehouse in a world where the descendents of criminals are enslaved as part of the punishment for their parents’ crimes. 
> 
> Epilogue for Taken.

Holding his lover in bed, Stephen’s head nestled on his shoulder, Ryan felt him sigh for the third time in less than five minutes. “What’s wrong?” he asked quietly, and Stephen’s finger started tracing a circle around his right nipple.

“I just can’t stop wondering: wh - why were they in there?” 

Stephen still sounded a little tired, even after a week of rest. He was well on the road to recovering physically from his experiences in the mines, Ryan knew, but he still wasn’t fully back to himself emotionally.

Doing his best to ignore the distraction from the gentle movement that was making his nipple stand up and beg for something more, like lips, or maybe even teeth, Ryan responded to Stephen’s words rather than his actions. “Why were who where?”

Stephen shrugged, a movement that Ryan rather admired, since he had his arm wrapped firmly around Stephen’s shoulders, making any movement difficult. “Tony and Mitch. In the mines.”

“Oh, I see. I don’t know. Does it matter?”

Twisting his head to look up at Ryan, Stephen replied, “Yes, it does. They d - did their best to help me.”

Ryan thought about it, wondering if he was about to make a big mistake. “I can try to find out, if you want.” 

“Please.”

Ryan was ready to promise anything if he could find a way to erase the tinge of sadness that was still lurking at the edges of Stephen’s smile. “What are their full names?”

“Um, I - I haven't the foggiest. Mitch is Mitchell, that’s all I know.” Stephen bit his lip, starting to look a little crushed.

Taking a deep breath, Ryan kissed him quickly and made one of the rashest promises he ever had. “Doesn't matter. I can find out. Give me a couple of weeks.”

Xxx

Two weeks later, standing in the outer room of Stephen’s quarters, Ryan wrapped his arms around Stephen and nibbled at his earlobe for a second, then whispered, “Tony and Mitch were Indentured programmers. They were in the IT department of an accounting firm. Their owner was convicted of fraud and racketeering, and after that, no one was interested in buying them so they were sent to the mines.”

“Oh. Oh, damn.” 

Stephen shuddered, and Ryan tightened his grip, holding him even closer. He’d known he was taking a chance with telling the truth, since the last thing the whore needed right now was to be reminded so clearly how dependent the Indentured always were on the good will and honesty of their owners. 

“So they d - didn’t do anything wrong, either, and they ended up there anyway.” The despair in Stephen’s voice made Ryan really start to regret telling him.

“I’m afraid so,” he said quietly, then a thought hit him. “But now, they might have a way out.”

Stephen pulled back and stared at him, sudden hope lighting his cobalt eyes. “D - do you think Sir James might b - buy them?”

Hiding his concern at Stephen suddenly seeming to have developed a slight stammer, Ryan nodded. “I’ll check.”

Xxx

Three days later, Sir James entered Stephen’s room without ceremony and nodded at the two men who were comfortably ensconced, snuggled together on the sofa. “My accounting firm, as of this morning, has two new IT personnel.”

Ryan closed his eyes in relief for a second as Stephen gasped, sitting up with a jerk to stare at Sir James in sudden delight.

“Thank you, Master, so very much,” he whispered, and Ryan ran a hand reassuringly up and down his spine. 

Sir James looked vaguely uncomfortable for a moment, then shrugged one shoulder as if his actions were of no real importance. “The firm's lead programmer told the partners that the men’s CVs from prior to their incarceration revealed exceptional talent, and they should settle well into their new positions. They’ve also been informed who they have to thank for their release.” He turned and strode from the room as abruptly as he’d entered.

Smiling, Ryan cupped Stephen’s jaw as the suddenly overflowing blue eyes closed. Stephen’s face twisted and his shoulders shook. 

“It’s okay,” Ryan whispered as he pulled his lover close. “Let it go. It’s really over now. Your friends are safe, too.”

The sobs wracking Stephen’s body no longer sounded despairing, but rather cleansing. Ryan pressed a kiss to the dark hair tucked under his chin. Maybe now the healing could truly begin.

End


End file.
